Hats having “fold-out”, integrated shade panels have been developed in the past for protecting the wearers' eyes (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,841, 5,581,807 and 5,930,834). In this type of hat, it is desirable to affix the shade panel such that it can be disposed close to the eyes of a wearer for achieving optimal optical efficiency. However, the shade panels of conventional hats tend to be positioned in a generally horizontal position, thereby compromising their ability to effectively perform their intended function.